Falling Inside the Black vs2
by Narwhals06
Summary: Wood is just trying to fit in. Her mother is a kittypet, her father an unknown Clan cat, and life is already hard enough. Things get harder when she falls in love with the medicine cat and an evil voice starts talking inside her head. T for creepiness.
1. Prologue

**AN: This is a remake of my old story, Falling Inside The Black, with some adjustments. I am Warriors06, but I lost my login info, so...hopefully I can gather some old and new readers! And, though I doubt she's still on here, Jadepaw/stripe belongs to Sheba-Kittypet. Just throwing that out there.**

"I don't want to, Dragon...is it really nessecary?" The little kit heard her mother mew. She was just old enough to open her eyes, but not speak yet. Her mother was large, a fluffy brown tabby with the same green eyes as her brother, who stood tall and intimidating, his sleek black fur making him a shadow.

"Dice, if their father was of the Clans, then it must be done. They'll live a freer life. They'll learn. It will be better than growing up on these streets." Dragon growled. "I will assure they get to LeafClan safely."

Dice put her head down, her eyes taking in every detail of her kits. The girl was a brown tabby, like her, but with the sleek fur of her father. Her son inherited the long fur, but was a silver and black tabby. They both shared their father's bright amber eyes.

"My kits. Don't forget who you are. No matter what happens at those Clans. Grow, thrive, but don't forget me. Promise?" Dice knew there'd be know answer, just hoped that they understood.

Dragon leaned down, picking them both up by the scruff. "I'll be back by the time the sky is dark." With that, he leaped into the underbrush.

At a little past nightfall, Dragon scurried back to his home, where Dice impatiently waited.

"Are they okay? Did they make it?" Dice said hurriedly, rushing up to her brother.

"Wood was accepted...just fine..."

"And Silver?"

"I...I lost him, Dice."

"You...you LOST my son?"

"We-I stopped to get a drink and he-"

Dice buried her face in her fur, deep sobs racking her body. "You lost my son! He'll be killed by those wild cats! I never should have let you take them from me!"

"Maybe...maybe he'll make it to a different Clan," Dragon mewed, guilt heavy on his shoulders.

"You'd better hope so!" Dice attempted to growl, but her voice cracked.

"I...have a feeling he will." Dragon said, his voice taking up an odd tone. He looked up at the sky, whispering indistinguishable words.

**AN: Next chapters will be longer, I promise. And remember, reviews make the world go round! No flames, please.**


	2. Chapter 1: The Voice

**AN: Where are the reviews, guys? I need those to keep me going! Oh, and I know I don't use the right ceremony words for...well, ceremonies. I come up with my own. :P**

Wood awoke to the sound of mewing and a paw prodding her in her side.

"Wood...Wood! Today is our apprentice ceremony!" Wood peeled open her eyes and saw Dapplekit, her sparkling blue eyes wide with excitement. Her long calico fur was groomed perfectly. Thornkit, next to her, had his green eyes closed as if he was really focusing on grooming his puffy brown fur. He had cream fur around his eyes and on his furry tummy, making him always look dirty everywhere else.

Dapplekit's mother and siblings had died soon after her birth, and another queen, that had recently left the nursery, had taken care of her until now. Thornkit's mother sat across the nursery, stomach already swelled with more kits.

Wood grinned, leaping up and smoothing down her brown tabby fur.

_Don't get too excited._

"What'd you say, Thornkit?" Wood said, confused.

"I didn't say anything, Woodkit..." Thornkit mewed, cocking his head to the side.

"Oh...nevermind then." Woodkit trotted out of the nursery, a feeling of dread gnawing at her now.

_Oh, don't be too concerned. I'm here to help you, Woodkit, my dear._

"Wha-who are you?" She squeaked, trying to be quiet but failing, earning her some odd looks from a few warriors.

_All in good time. Look, your apprentincing ceremony is about to begin._

Woodkit looked over to see the Clan leader calling cats to the Tallboulder. Stripedstar was a gray striped she-cat, her stomach large with kits, her green eyes genuinely warm. With a false smile, Woodkit padded up the stones with Dapplekit, Thornkit, and Thornkit's brother, Bramblekit, a tan tom with the same eyes as his brother. Her fake expression was replaced with a real one as she saw the cats all lookinig up at her, and the voice was forgotten.

"Dapplekit," Stripedstar began, "you have reached the age of six and a half moons, and you are ready to be an apprentice. Your mentor will be Iceheart."

"Thornkit and Bramblekit, you have also reached the proper age. Your mentors will be Snakeclaw and Poisonfang, accordingly."

"Last, but certainly not the least, Woodkit. You have reached the apprenticing age. Your mentor will be Lotusblossom. You shall all be known as Dapplepaw, Thornpaw, Bramblepaw and Woodpaw, until your warrior ceremonies."

Woodpaw listened to the cats below chant her name. It felt good, it kindled something warm inside of her. She was an apprentice now, finally!

Lotusblossom was a white she-cat with black paws, ears and snout, and bright blue eyes. Woodpaw was trotting along with her around the camp when another cat came up.

He was maybe a moon or two older than Woodpaw, with similar brown tabby markings, but jade green eyes. The medicine cat apprentice.

"Lotusblossom," Jadepaw purred, "Mind if I steal her to go hunt for herbs? The other three are already out training."

"Of course," Lotusblossom meowed. "Not too long, though."

_This isn't good. Don't get too attatched, Woodpaw! This will not end well. You have much more important things to be concerned about then falling in love. You are nessecary to my plan, so don't mess it up, or i'll damage your mind so severely..._

The warm feeling Woodpaw previously had was replaced with one of cold, silent terror as she walked into the woods with Jadepaw.


	3. Chapter 2: A Brush with Destiny

**AN: Revieeeeeeew! **

"These are borage," Jadepaw mewed, nudging a plant. "Can you see if there are any other plants in this area?"

"Yeah, sure," Woodpaw said almost silently, walking away slowly. She pawed through the underbrush, not finding any borage, but a plant with medicinal looking red berries.

"Jadepaw," She called out. "What about these?"

Jadepaw came slowly through the underbrush. As he caught sight of the plant, his eyes widened and he tackled Woodpaw.

"Did you eat any? Did you?" He asked frantically.

"What-no! Why, what's wrong with them?" Woodpaw answered, suddenly frightened. He sighed, moving over to the plant.

"These are deathberries, Woodpaw. They're fatal, so... never go near them." He said shakily. "You scared me." He picked up what borage he had collected with his mouth and turned to her. "Let's...go back to camp, okay?"

Woodpaw nodded and trailed behind him. She was looking down at her paws when she noticed she no longer heard his footfalls. "J-Jadepaw?" She called out. No reply.

"He walked off, kitty." A deep, masculine voice alerted her. She wheeled around to see a massive black and white tom strutting towards her. "Oh, I forget, you don't know me. I'm Hawk. The rogue to please around here. What are you doing by yourself in the woods?" Suddenly, as if he recognized her, he nodded.

"Ahh, you. Woody," He purred. "You've met my mentor."

"What?" Woodpaw managed to utter, scared out of her wits.

"The voice, dear. In your head."

_Listen to this cat, Woodpaw._

"The voice. M-make it go away!" She mewed helplessly like a kitten.

Hawk shrugged. "Too late now. Anyway, to Scratch. He was huge and bright orange, with eyes like fire. Quite intimidating."

A voice and a name to go with the voice. Scratch.

"What does he want with me?"

"We are here to help you, dear. I have to run, I do believe I smell some of your warriors coming. And remember," He flicked his nose with her tail. "Tell no one of this, or you'll have a pretty little scar on your pretty little face." With a deadly grin, he walked away.

Woodpaw collapsed, sobbing into her paws just as Dapplepaw, Thornpaw and Lotusblossom emerged from the underbrush, looking concerned.

"What's wrong?" Dapplepaw rushed up to her friend, nudging her with her nose. "What happened? Are you hurt?"

Lotusblossom gently pushed Dapplepaw aside and said firmly, "What happened, Woodpaw?"

"I-I can't."

"She doesn't want to talk about it. Let's go back to camp." Unprying, Lotusblossom ushered them all back to camp.

As soon as Woodpaw walked through the thorn barrier, Jadepaw rushed out. "Woodpaw, are you okay? I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were gone, and I-"

"It's okay..." Woodpaw said faintly, staring at the ground. She was still in shock and wonder at the meeting, her heart beating quickly.

"Come with me," Jadepaw led her to the medicine cat den, which was vacant. "Willowbreeze is collecting herbs on the other side of the forest." He mewed as he sat.

"Now tell me, what really happened? You seem shaken."

Woodpaw looked up and into his eyes, so purely green, and felt she could trust him.

"Please don't tell anybody," She began.

"I promise I won't."

"There's a voice. In my head. And today I met a rogue named Hawk who said that he and the voice are trying to help me, but all they've done is threaten me, and I-I'm afraid." The words that she had so desperately wanted to tell somebody spilled out. For a moment she feared the voice would hear, but there was nothing inside her mind except for muddled thoughts.

"I...I won't let anything happen to you." Jadepaw said after a pause. "But, I fear you may be part of something big."

"What do you mean? I don't want to be in some rogue's plot to-"

"No," He said, cutting her off. "A prophecy."

There was another shock, another thing she expected least. "Me?" Woodpaw squeaked. "I'm the daughter of a kittypet, why would I be..."

"You're special." Jadepaw said slowly. "Go eat and get some rest. I need to discuss with Stripedstar. Will you be okay?"

Woodpaw began to leave, pausing briefly to say, "Yes. I think now I will be."


	4. Chapter 3: Damages

**AN: Sorry it's been so long! I was on vacation, then we lost internet, so...I'm going to try to post as many as I can before school starts up again, which will be when I'll be slower again... :3**

_"Frail lilies will blow down the strong wood, leaving a crystalline wave of destruction."_

The words were whispered to Woodpaw in the dead of night. She walked a dead-looking forest, seeing no sign of life except for the multiple eyes staring back at her.

"What? What does that mean? Wh-Where am I? Get me out!"

"Not yet." A single cat stepped out from the underbrush. Bright orange and incredibly large, covered in more battle scars than you could count.

"Scratch!" Woodpaw tried to scurry away but found herself frozen. Her heart beat faster than she could remember it ever doing.

"Yes, of course. Listen, you needn't worry about the words that were spoken to you."

"But-"

"Don't listen. If you plan on doing so, you'd might as well die now." He walked forward enough to trail a claw down her side.

"I won't, I won't listen, I promise, Scratch!"

"Good. Keep up with your training. And..." Scratch began to fade away but remained long enough to say, "Stay away from that medicine cat."

Woodpaw awoke with a slight scream, to find herself in the medicine den. Willowbreeze, a gray she-cat with eyes like Jadepaw's, stood near her mashing a mixture of herbs with her paw.

"Any idea how you got sliced?" She said softly, rubbing it onto Woodpaw's side.

"Sliced?" Only now did Woodpaw realize the stinging pain in her side. She swiveled her head to look and there was, indeed, a long gash down her side. Scratch could hurt her, even if he was dead? The thought terrified her.

"I- I don't know. " She lied. It was hard, with someone as kind as Willowbreeze. She wanted to spill it all out like she did with Jadepaw, but she didn't.

"Well, keep the fighting practice to a minimum for a little while, okay? We don't want the wound to reopen." Willowbreeze finished and began to walk out of the den. "Jadepaw's bringing you some fresh-kill. I'll be out collecting herbs. Stay here for a while."

Woodpaw nodded as she walked away, resting her head on her paws. Jadepaw walked in after a minute or two, carrying two mice. He dropped one near her head and sat close to her. "What really happened?" He said automatically.

Woodpaw frowned. "Scratch."

He nodded, nudging the mouse towards her. "Eat." He had almost finished his mouse by the time Woodpaw even began, and when he did finish, he began to sort herbs that had been disrupted by Woodpaw's frantic tail.

"Calm down. It's because you show fear. Don't be afraid to tell him that you won't listen to his words."

"But I am afraid!"

"Swallow it!" Jadepaw snapped. "He's going to keep attacking you if you don't say no," He looked at her sternly, showing real concern. "You're stronger than that!"

Woodpaw was taken aback. Why was he suddenly being so mean?

"He's going to keep hurting you. I don't want that." Jadepaw calmed, though his tail still flicked. "Don't let him take you over. Don't let him make you...one of him." He pushed some herb into her mouth, forced her to swallow. Immediately she felt sleepy. "Dream, Woodpaw. Without him."


	5. Chapter 4: Control

**AN: Sorry, Sheba! Don't know how I got you two mixed up... Anyway, re-do, Jadestripe belongs to Skittles2468! Who is...not on here...**

Woodpaw woke the next morning, only then realizing that it had worked. Scratch did not appear in her dreams. Her head felt incredibly foggy, however. Through that fog wandered Jadepaw.

"No nightmares." He said with a slight smile. "How do you feel?"

"Foggy. But...it worked. If a foggy head if what it takes, then I'll do it." Woodpaw mewed, standing slowly. Jadepaw shook his head as if amused.

"You have fight in you, that's for sure. Just come back every night, and I'll give you more of that herb." He said, nudging the ivy barrier out of the way so Woodpaw could leave.

She padded out to the center of the clearing, feeling the warm sunshine on her fur for the first time in a couple of days. She looked up to the sky, cloudless, when she noticed the dead silence surrounding camp. Nobody was out.

"H-hello? Anybody...anybody there?" She called out loudly, hoping for any reply. Only Jadepaw, who ran out, his pupils shrunk to pinpoints. "Get to Stripedstar's den. Go. Now!" With a scared cry, she scurried up the rocks as the camp exploded with enemy cats. Jadepaw ran up behind her, smothering her into a wall of cats.

Most of them were in here. Fit into this large den, was the Clan. "How come nobody told us? How come we were not alerted of the attack?" Jadepaw growled in a hushed whisper, directed at Stripedstar.

"We...we didn't believe the battle patrol would fail!" Stripedstar said, trembling.

Woodpaw noticed that Thornpaw's brother was missing. "No..." She pushed through the crowd to where she found Thornpaw, being consoled by Dapplepaw.

"He's dead. Everybody in that patrol died," He sobbed, trying to keep quiet for the sake of the rampage outside.

Woodpaw was ignited with some form of rage she had never felt before.

_Don't fight it._

Before she knew it, she was leaping over cat after cat, claws unsheathed. She felt some sort of supernatural strength. What was she _doing? _She had absolutely no training, and she was running into the middle of a battle? But she felt Scratch inside her, controlling her movements, and she knew she was safe. Even if she did want to turn back, there would be no way to.

She growled furiously, a terrifying shriek emitting from her mouth, "Who killed Bramblepaw?"

_That's it. Let me control you, and you will never lose._

Woodpaw gave up any remaining control over to the rogue inside of her. She tore through a shocked-looking warrior, a small one, barreling past him onto others.

She ripped into the side of a she-cat smaller than her, a pale orange. As she did, she was tackled from the side. Landing with a hard thump, she struggled to get up but it was as if Scratch's strength momentarily faltered.

Pinning her was a silver and black striped tom, a little larger than her, with bright amber eyes. "Wood?"

"Si-Silver!"

The orange she-cat got up with a wince, mewing softly, "Who is that, Silverpaw?"

Silverpaw narrowed his eyes, so similar to Woodpaw's, digging his previously sheathed claws into his sister's shoulders. "This is nobody, Lilypaw. Absolutely no one at all."

"But you just said her name-"

"Nobody, Lilypaw! She is absolutely nothing to me!"

Woodpaw's heart sank. "I-I'm your _sister!_"

"You lost me! You... you forgot about me!"

"Dragon lost you when we were _kits! _I had no control over what happened then!" Woodpaw tried to reason.

"Well, did you ever search for me? Did you ever try to find me?" Silver growled, tears in his eyes.

Woodpaw shrunk back with the sudden thought that she hadn't. She hadn't thought of Silver for a while.

"I've had other things on my mind," Woodpaw said brokenly, thinking of Scratch, who seemed to have abandoned her.

"I felt so alone. I had nobody. I was a kittypet in a Clan world. Then I grew. In size, in strength. I am every bit better than you." His voice took on a steely tone. "In spirit and body."

"Get off her!" A second cat slammed into Silverpaw, removing the heavy weight of Woodpaw's shoulders. She shook her head, as if to clear her vision.

"J-Jadepaw?"

Jadepaw was facing Silverpaw. Both were hunched down, backs arched, teeth bared.

"Don't fight!" Woodpaw struggled to get up. The wound in her side had reopened, along with the new puncture wounds on her shoulders. With Scratch's strength gone, she was defenseless, weak, and hurting.

"Don't you ever hurt her. Never again!" Jadepaw growled loudly, his claws unsheathed. They were sharp, having rarely been used. Why was he doing this? Why was a warrior not sent out? Why the medicine cat, the apprentice at that?

"No, don't, don't fight, please!" Her voice faltered, and she felt conciousness slipping away. As her eyes closed, the toms leaped at each other.


	6. Chapter 5: Death

**AN: Yeah...I have a horrible habit of moving waaaaay too fast. So, I will be explaining the Clans! Indeed. I hope in this chapter but if not...the next one, definitely. This just doesn't seem the time for Professor Cat to jump out and say-"Well, this is LeafClan, etc." Keep reviewing!**

When Woodpaw awoke again, Stripedstar and Willowbreeze were standing over her. She was in the medicine cat den again, and she could see Jadepaw wrapped in cobweb in the corner.

"What was that? How could an apprentice with zero-to-none training attack cats like that?" Shiningstar demanded, pressing her face into Woodpaw's.

"Wait, Shiningstar." Willowbreeze said calmly. "Woodpaw, did you know which Clan that was?"

Woodpaw discreetly shook her head no as Stripedstar stomped off.

"That was MoorClan. They are sleek and lean from chasing rabbits, unlike that one cat you fought. The silver one, who was large and bulky. He seems like he would fit in more with WaterClan, who are usually plump from fish, or DarkClan, who are big and muscled. So, what I'm asking is, who was that cat?" Willowbreeze explained.

"It was..." Woodpaw let out a heavy sigh. "That silver cat was my brother." She looked guiltily over at Jadepaw.

"Okay. Second question. Why would Jadepaw, who has no fight training run out to fight a cat harming you?"

Woodpaw looked at her paws, shutting her eyes and trying to think.

"I don't know, Willowbreeze."

Willowbreeze stole a glance outside. What did it mean? Why _would_ Jadepaw try to save her?

"He got hurt...because of me!" Woodpaw felt a wave of guilt wash over her.

"He would have done that for any of his Clanmates. Wouldn't he have?" Willowbreeze seemed to be asking a deeper question. What it was, Woodpaw couldn't sense.

"Yes," Woodpaw said hollowly, her gaze drifting to Jadepaw. "He would have done it...for...anybody."

"Good. Now, last question. How did you manage to fight like that?"

Woodpaw looked back up at Willowbreeze. She felt herself freeze as a deeper voice said, "I can't tell you that."

"What-?" Willowbreeze choked as a phantom gash appeared around her neck.

"Willowbreeze!" Woodpaw yelled, regaining control of herself. "Willowbreeze, no!" The medicine cat collapsed, a ruby red puddle forming around her. "Jadepaw, Jadepaw, wake up! What do I do?" She shook him awake. He looked incredibly mad as he awoke, but when he saw his mentor limp on the ground, he leaped up, reopening a few of his wounds in the process.

"What happened?" He squeaked, frantic. He looked more scared than Woodpaw had ever seen him.

Woodpaw's eyes took on a desperate look. "A...A rogue got her."

Jadepaw took on a hopeless position as he realized what she meant. "That's how you fought. That's how you fought those MoorClan cats. And now he..." His eyes began to glisten.

"I'm losing myself...I don't know what to do. I just-I just murdered somebody!" Woodpaw whispered, her pupils shrinking to pinpoints.

"That wasn't you. You-you aren't a murderer. Scratch killed Willowbreeze, a rogue. And that's what I'm telling Stripedstar." His voice became hollow. As they stepped out of the den, Woodpaw heard the sob escape him.

**Later**

"This is odd. A rogue just comes and kills the medicine cat?" Striped star took a suspicious glance at Woodpaw. "Tomorrow, Jadepaw, you will earn your name at Moonstone. For now...mourn."

Jadepaw gave a minute nod and walked out with Woodpaw. "I'm so sorry," She said.

"It wasn't your fault!" Jadepaw snapped. "Just go, Woodpaw. Go, rest."

Woodpaw looked him over, his bleeding cobwebs, the protective look in his eyes. This was all for her? "Why did you do it?" She asked solemnly.

"Do what?"

"Run out, fight Silver. Why would you do that for me, when you were so outmatched?" Woodpaw asked, curiousity gnawing at her heart.

"Listen. You are part of something very important. I can't tell you what, but you are." Jadepaw's voice lowered significantly so nobody could hear him. "Plus, why would I ever let anything hurt you?" He faked a laugh. "You need to give me more credit. Now go to sleep."

Woodpaw paced to the apprentices' den, trying to settle in her nest towards the entrance. She tried to clear her mind, block out all sound, but one thing pierced her barrier. The sound of Jadepaw sobbing over Willowbreeze's flower covered body.

_It's your fault, you know. You can't even contain a dead rogue within this worthless body of yours? If you weren't so important, i'd kill you too and find another body to harness. In the meantime, you stop getting attatched to that medicine cat. _

Scratch's voice shocked her. "But I don't want to murder...I'm not a killer!" She whispered, as not to wake any of the other apprentices.

_You will be a murderer when I'm through with you, darling. Trust me, you will be a killer. Just like me._


	7. Chapter 6: Prophecy

AN: What happened to the reviews, people? Keep them coming! I am a writer zombie, and writer zombies need reviews to live! Woodpaw awoke with a pounding headache. She shook her head to try to clear it when the Voice suddenly started talking again. _It is time for your exile._ "My—"She looked around to make sure no other cats were listening. "My exile? I'm not going to be exiled, I've done nothing wrong!" _You are about to._ Woodpaw felt all control ripped away from her, and the adrenaline start pumping. It was as if she looked different, as well, because when Scratch made her walk out of the den, cats stared, horrified. "_Are you all ready?" _She said in a voice that was barely her own, deep and gravelly. She tried to take back control of her body, but was unable. She felt her claws unsheathe, and she lunged forward, slicing down Lotusblossom's side. Her claws were unusually longer, and black. Blood immediately flowed from the wound and Lotusblossom screeched, "Woodpaw, what are you doing?" Woodpaw felt her face contort into a sinister grin as she swiped Lotusblossom's eyes, moving on. "Who's next?" She growled, crouching. Redpelt, the deputy, darted towards her and she felt herself leap, above and behind him. She bit down hard on his tail and he let out a yowl. She clawed his spine and bolted towards Dapplepaw. "No, not my friend!" Woodpaw screamed inside her mind. "Not her, anyone but her! I don't want her hurt!" "_That's the whole point!" _Scratch laughed loudly and evilly, reaching out for Dapplepaw's face with long, sinister claws. At that point, Woodpaw wrenched control back to herself. She sat there for a second, panting hard and looking around with small pupils as Jadepaw, or whatever his medicine cat name was, walked in through the camp entrance. He followed the trail of blood so eventually his eyes rested on her. He seemed more horrified than Woodpaw herself. He mouthed, so no other cat would understand, "You've lost yourself." Unable to stop the flow tears coming from her eyes, Woodpaw's ears lay flat against her head and she ran. Faster than she ever had before, she ran away, far from the camp. Thorns jabbed into her paws, spiky plants stabbed into her side, but she did not stop. Not stopping, and nearly collapsing from the sudden exertion, she ran to the center of the forest, the area no Clan claimed. Rogue land. It was only then that her knees buckled and she fell, face-first into the dirt. Her chest heaved; she was hungry, and incredibly horrified. What if she blinded Lotusblossom? _You stupid girl. I could rip you apart right now! Do you want to ruin my plan? Everything that I have worked for in the afterlife?_ "If your plan means killing people, than yes, I do want to ruin it!" Woodpaw panted. _I'm a rogue. It's what I do! I kill! What did you expect, for me to give people flowers and butterflies and make a happy, peaceful world? It doesn't matter anyway. Hawk and I will force you to do whatever we want you to do. Your body is just a vessel for my spirit._ "That's right, dear." Hawk, as large and menacing as ever said as he came through the underbrush. "You may want to succumb now before Scratch just decides to turn you into a vegetable. He could do that, you know, with your mind." "V-vegetable?" "Braindead, dearest." Hawk's voice turned cold. "We need you as a killing device, you see? As long as that stupid prophecy doesn't get in the way." _HAWK! She didn't know about the prophecy!_ "What prophecy? I'm part of a prophecy?" Woodpaw stuttered, shrinking back. "Oh, fox-dung," Hawk murmured under his breath. "Can I tell her?" _Now you can, moron. _ "You are destined to bring the Clans together, Woodpaw." Hawk sighed. "That's what StarClan decided for you. But the Dark Woods decided something different. You are destined, in our world, to tear the Clans apart. Scratch and I were sent from there to make sure that _our _prophecy, a different one, would be the one carried out, not StarClan's." "What is _your _prophecy?" Woodpaw gasped. "Wood will burn through what is left of water, darkness, leaf, and moor, with the assistance of a bird of prey. Guess who that good-looking bird of prey is?" Hawk smirked evilly. "I don't want to do that. I want to go through with StarClan's prophecy!" Woodpaw protested angrily. Why was _her _destiny being decided by anybody? "Do you think you have a choice? Scratchy and this good-looking bird are going to make sure that you go through with our plan. You, frankly, have no say in your destiny." "Well, I don't want to do it." Woodpaw growled through gritted teeth. Hawk looked at her a second as if to try to decide if she was serious. At that moment, Scratch took control again. "You. Don't. Have. A. Choice." Hawk hissed. "Now come along, for the next sequence of _our _plan."


	8. Chapter 7: StarClan's Orders

**AN: Sorry for not keeping up, I started watching Bleach, Black Butler and Fruits Basket all at once and I've been distracted. So, hopefully this makes up for it all! This chapter focuses on Jadepaw…or stripe… instead of Woodpaw. So we can look into his side of the story and more of his relationship with Woodpaw.**

She's lost it. She let go, and Scratch has taken her completely. How could she let it happen? I thought she was stronger than that!

Jadestripe unconsciously slammed the bundle of herbs he was working with into the den wall. "Argh! First I lose Willowbreeze, then her…?" He whispered shakily, muscles tensing. He was now the official medicine cat for LeafClan though, and therefore could not lose himself. He'd have to take an apprentice soon, teach them all he knew. And somebody mentally unstable can't teach.

Jadestripe paused as somebody else entered the den. Lotusblossom mewed quietly, "Another treatment for my eyes."

Jadestripe began to mix the required poultice, holding back the tears he wanted to let go. "That wasn't her fault, you know, Lotusblossom? Somebody forced her to do that."

Lotusblossom sighed deeply. "You believe that?"

"I _know _that…You heard her voice. That was not Woodpaw."

"You really care about her, don't you…?" Lotusblossom said sadly, as if she felt bad for Jadestripe.

"She means more to me than anything, right now…"

"It's against the rules, Jadestripe. And…she's not coming back anytime soon. I would learn to let her go. We've all had to do that, Jadestripe…" Lotusblossom said as Jadestripe applied the medicine on her eyes.

"Your eyes will be fine. Just keep resting for a while. Go get something to eat." Jadestripe ordered, his voice turning cold.

Lotusblossom's ear twitched and her mouth opened to say something more, but she turned away and raced out of the den. Jadestripe went back into the herb storage, wrapping his tail around himself. He layed down and tried to sleep, and after a while it finally came to him.

_Jadestripe._

Jadestripe opened his eyes to find himself in a familiar, glittering forest. StarClan. Standing in front of him was a painfully familiar she-cat.

"Willowbreeze," He uttered.

_Yes. Listen, Jadestripe, you've heard the prophecy, haven't you?_

Jadestripe nodded minutely, pupils growing larger.

_Woodpaw is important in it. It is your job to bring her the Clan, tell them I have spoken to you. Tell Stripedstar to give her a warrior name, as she will have learned any important skill with the Rogues._

"She's with rogues? Is she hurt? I have to help her—"

_She's fine. They won't hurt her, as she holds an important part in the plans of their own. The Dark Forest is plotting something as well, Jadestripe, of which you will soon be painfully aware. Will you do as I say, son?_

Jadestripe stared into his mother's eyes, so similar to his own. Of forbidden love she never said a word, as she was guilty of it herself.

"I will alert the Clan. I will be your voice, mother. Your messenger between the Heavens and LeafClan." He mewed, holding her gaze. "I miss you, mother."

_And I miss you, as well. _Willowbreeze paced forward and whispered into Jadepaw's ear, _Do not forget those you love. Do not let any rules get in the way of your heart._

"I have learned that lesson from you, mother. I won't ever, I promise." Jadestripe felt his eyes close again, and the sensation of falling. He was coming back to his world, even though he could stay with StarClan forever. Just walk those starry forests with his mother and never have to follow these silly medicine cat rules. But he was alive, and therefore could not.

He awoke just as the sun was setting. He found fresh-kill in front of him and ate it quickly before making his way to Stripedstar's den.

"StarClan has spoken to me." He mewed first, without any greeting.

Stripedstar looked up, slightly alarmed. "StarClan has spoken? Well, what did they say?"

"Woodpaw is part of the prophecy. I am to go get her, and bring her back, and when I do, you must give her a warrior name."

Stripedstar looked suspicious. "StarClan spoke this to you? What cat?"

"Willowbreeze. _Your sister." _Jadestripe said, narrowing his eyes. "Do you not believe me?"

"No, I believe you wholeheartedly. Go, then, fetch her. Be careful. Do not let your heart get in the way, and take her back by any means nessecary. You will do this?" Stripedstar stood, closing the gap inbetween her and Jadestripe.

"Of course I will. As long as you keep your side."

Stripedstar nodded slowly. "She will receive her warrior name as soon as you bring her back." She tilted her head up and with a slight growl, added, "If you are able to bring her back."

"You doubt me again." Jadestripe snickered bitterly, "If StarClan wishes for me to do something, then I am their humble servant. I do what I am asked." He turned and left without being dismissed, anger brewing inside of him.

Did Stripedstar think that he wanted Woodpaw for himself? It didn't matter. He had StarClan's orders, and they came before whatever Stripedstar said. Without any preparation, he stalked right out of the Clan entrance without a word to any other cat.

He was alone, just a medicine cat with no fighting skills. His only defense was his strict loyalty to his ancestors…and Woodpaw.


	9. Chapter 8: Blinded

**AN: Keep on reviewing! And you'll see what happens with this whole warrior name thing—heh heh. I'm a sneaky little author/writer person, you'll see!**

**Yeah, strong Jadestripe has always been my favorite too. Stripedstar just bugs me. This one is incredibly short, I'm sorry, but it's just kind of setting things up with the whole rogue deal going on. And if any of you guys know Vocaloid, check out my profile, because I have two stories based off that! ;)**

Woodpaw followed Hawk through some twisted path in the forest, dark and sinister. It led, eventually, to a deep cave den. Inside, it smelled of death.

"What—what is that?" Woodpaw squealed, attempting to cover her nose with one paw.

_My body._

Woodpaw's eyes fell on a lump towards the back of the cave. She walked forward to where the light no longer shone, when she could make out what the thing was. It was a huge orange cat, covered in battle scars. One of his ears were half-missing, and some of the fur was missing on the tail. None of the body seemed decomposed, but it certainly smelled like it.

"Finally." The body's mouth suddenly opened and Woodpaw screamed.

"It talked! The body talked, it's talking, bodies don't talk!" She screeched as the body slowly began to convulse.

"It's me, you moron."

She recognized the voice. Scratch? He took his body back?

"That's impossible! Once you are dead, you're…_dead!_"

Hawk stepped up beside her, shaking his head slightly. "You should expect more from us by now, darling. He inhabited your mind, for StarClan's sake. You think he can't reinhabit his own body?"

"But the body is _dead. _Wouldn't he have to find a different body?"

Hawk smirked. "That's definitely what you would think, isn't it? But, no. As long as the body isn't decomposed or buried some place, then any body could be his. That's how the spirits of the Dark Woods work. Once you die and go there, you're granted powers no other cat has. Inhabit bodies, inhabit minds, corrupt minds, etcetera, etcetera."

"Make up their own prophecies?" Woodpaw said bitterly, feeling trapped.

"Yes. In this case." Scratch stood, stretching his limbs. "But even if we couldn't come up with a legitimate prophecy, we would anyway, and force you to be a part of it."

"You're not inside my mind anymore. I can do whatever I want now!" Woodpaw began to scurry away, but as soon as her paws lifted off the ground, claws dug into her tail. She let out a squeak and fell to the hard dirt floor.

"You think it's that easy? You're in even worse trouble now that I have a form." Scratch's voice sounded out.

He flipped her over with one paw. "You _will be a part of our plan. _" Hawk growled from the corner.

"Yes, Woodpaw. You have no choice. Would you rather I inhabit your body? I just might. And the first I kill will be that medicine cat…"

"No! You aren't going to kill Jadepaw!"

"What can you do about it?"

"I'll be a part of your plan, I promise, just don't hurt him, please! I'll do whatever you want, Scratch!"

"Good. But first, we must mark you as one of our own."

"What does that mean? Some sort of initiation?" Woodpaw winced, as Scratch's long claws were still embedded in her tail.

He let out a harsh laugh.

"How stupid! No, it's not an initiation. It's a marking."

He dragged one claw down over her eye. She shrieked in pain, the blood from the wound dripping into her eye, making it worse. Everything in her vision was pulsating, and she screamed again, her voice dying down into a continuous whimper.

"Ow—ow! Aaaaaa…!" Woodpaw squirmed under his grasp as things began to go black.

"Blinded in one eye. Perfect job, Scratch." The words Hawk uttered were the last thing she heard before going unconscious.


	10. Chapter 9: Dragon?

**AN: I took so long...SORRY! I've been caught up in all this back-to-school stuff and I've been distracted. Bad excuse, I know...sorry! **

**Maybe I should make it T...:D**

Woodpaw awoke with a shock to realize she could only see out of one eye.

"My eye-my eye! What's wrong with it?" She paused as she remembered the events of the day before. She slowly stood, waving one paw in front of the eye to make sure. As she did so, she caught sight of Hawk watching her.

"You're fine. Blind, yes, but it won't infect or anything, and you can always look out of the other eye!" He laughed as if he were actually making fun of her. "I ain't no medicine cat, darling, but I know my way around plants."

"You fool, will you talk like you're educated?" Scratch entered the den, emerging from the thick underbrush guiding the entrance. "But then again, you're not." He sat, licking one paw and keeping a steady gaze on Woodpaw.

"So, have you accepted the fact that you're one of us?"

Woodpaw looked down, not replying immediately.

"Do you think he'll come for you? That medicine cat?"

Woodpaw's head snapped up. That was exactly what she had been thinking.

"He won't. And even if he does, he'll run away as soon as he sees that face of yours. I scratched it pretty well."

Woodpaw shook with fear at the thought. Jadepaw would reject her? No, it couldn't be possible!

"The Clan won't accept you anymore. I made sure of that. You have no proof of a _voice _in your _head controlling you. _People would think you were crazy. Give it up. Your Clan rejects you. He rejects you." Scratch paused, knowing he was hitting a nerve. "StarClan rejects you."

Such a lie it was, but it hit home with Woodpaw. She suddenly felt bitter, a feeling she couldn't push away.

"So, will you join us?"

"Yes, Scratch. I will willingly assist you with your plans. I no longer have a Clan. I no longer have a family. So, with those words, I swear my life you, every last drop of my blood." The words spilled from her mouth unknowingly.

"Keep your blood." Scratch said with an evil grin. "You will need it. Come, we will hunt."

"For food?"

Scratch gave a short laugh. "You have much to learn."

**LATER**

Woodpaw's claws dug into the loners' throat, just as Scratch had showed her. She twisted one claw, slicing through a major artery. As his blood flowed from the wounds, something stirred inside of her. Was she actually enjoying this?

Unconciously, Woodpaw let out a laugh. At first it was one, short and choked. And then she kept laughing. It was an evil laugh, a laugh of somebody with no bit of good left in their souls. Cruelly and loudly at the loners' pain as he died at her paws.

"How did you enjoy your first hunting trip?" Scratch purred. "Not the most creative way to kill a victim, but I suppose it will work until you learn more."

Woodpaw twitched her wrist, blood flying in droplets off of her claws.

"Is that it for now? No, I want to learn more, Scratch! I want to know everything there is about doing this, and I want to know more about what I will have to do for this prophecy!" Woodpaw said excitedly, sheathing her claws.

"All in good time, my apprentice. But for now, you must rid yourself of your Clan name."

"Of my Clan name...? What name will I go by, then?"

"For now, my skilled apprentice, you will go just by Wood. It is the name you entered the Clans with, and it is the name you will leave the Clans with. Now, come meet an accomplice of mine." Scratch led Wood through the woods to a clearing towards the center of the forest.

Sitting in the center of the clearing, his back turned to them, was a large black tom cat. His ears perked, sensing their prescence, and he turned to face them.

His face was all too familiar. The slightly scarred muzzle, the slight bite out of the ear, and the piercing green eyes she spent her first months with.

"Dra...Dragon?" Wood stuttered, her knees suddenly buckling.

He kept his gaze on her as he walked towards them, tail dragging on the ground.

"So this is the apprentice you've taken on, Scratch." His voice was deep, rough, and gravelly. "My niece. So you've done well, Wood."

"Dragon!" Wood gazed up at Dragon, her one good eye wide with shock and excitement.

"Yes, it is me. You're in good hands, Wood. You'll go far with Scratch at your side."

"Do you promise?" Wood sounded like a kit again, asking for more food or another story.

"I would never lie to you, dear."


	11. Chapter 10: Foridden Love

**AN: Sorry its taken me so long, I just started up school for real and I haven't found the time to write. I hope for this chapter will make up for it. More of Jadestripe's heroic, stronger side. **

**Make sure you guys keep on reviewing! That is what keeps me writing. With that, I will begin. Read and review!**

He carefully hunched over, clamping his teeth around the thorn embedded in his claw. Jadestripe pulled it out and spit it out onto the ground, licking the small amount of blood away.

Suddenly, there was the sound of twigs snapping and hushed voices. The hair on the back of his neck raised, and his claws instinctively unsheathed. He turned around to see two unexpected, familiar faces.

Thornpaw had grown significantly since becoming an apprentice. His long brown tabby fur now stuck out all over his body, and his green eyes shone with determination as he looked over at Jadepaw. The cream spots around his eyes and underbelly were dirty.

Dapplepaw's calico fur was slightly unclean as well, her blue eyes still as wide and bright as ever. "Jadestripe!" She said brightly, as if they weren't standing in the middle of rogue territory.

"We came to help you. We woulda been here sooner, but the diva here had to stop to eat." Thornpaw rolled his eyes as Dapplepaw bumped him in the side.

Jadestripe's eyes widened and he sat back, shaking his head. "I can't let you guys do this. You're going to end up hurt, and that can't happen."

"Good thing that you're a medicine cat." Thornpaw began to walk on.

Jadestripe stood quickly, moving so that he was in front of Thornpaw. "Thornpaw, you're going to get hurt! I'm not letting you come along!"

Thornpaw set his head so that he was looking down at Jadestripe. "You don't even know how to fight. We've been training, hunting. You will get nowhere without us, Jadestripe."

Dapplepaw hunched near a tree, wanting to avoid confrontation. Her ears were pressed against her head.

"You won't be able to beat Woodpaw. Not if she gets possessed again, none of us will be able to beat her." Jadestripe's eyes took on a gleam of frustration and despair.

"Possessed? And, what do you mean? If three of us can't beat her, what makes you think you can?" Thornpaw paused, ears perking up in curiosity.

"I am hoping that...I can return her to herself. What are those rogues turning her into? A monster, probably. And I want the least amount of people to be hurt. Even if she does kill me, I'm hoping she comes to her senses then." Jadestripe looked down, his eyes dampening.

"Comes to her senses...so it is true then." Thornpaw let out a deep throated rumble, almost as if slightly amused.

"What's true?"

"Oh, just rumors. We're coming along, Jadestripe. We are her friends. A piece of her past, ya know? So, just give up. We're coming."

"Yup! Now, can we hunt? I'm hungry again." Dapplepaw piped up from where she was by the tree, her head cocked slightly.

Jadestripe trembled. He didn't want anybody else to get hurt. This was supposed to be a mission on his own. Go, find her, and let her kill him, which would bring her back to her senses. But now there were two more pieces of the puzzle.

Two pieces that could ruin it all. What was he supposed to do? He felt conflicted. He didn't want to die, of course, but he wanted to save her. Woodpaw, who for some reason meant something special to him. He felt something for her that he shouldn't. He was a medicine cat. He wasn't allowed to love, wasn't allowed to have a life besides caring for the Clan.

Any forbidden love in the past hadn't ended well.

_And neither will this one, _Jadestripe thought to himself. My love will kill me, and by killing me I will save her. And that was all he wanted. If Woodpaw was happy, then he would be. No matter if he was dead or alive.


	12. Chapter 11: I'll Make You Leave

**AN: Hey, guys! So, I have a feeling this story is probably going to end soon. It's been kind of ignored by me, I have to admit, so I want to finish it soon so it's not just hanging here. I hope you guys will keep watch on my other stories though! **

**I have two Vocaloid ones right now, and I'll probably write a Hunger Games one and maybe another Warriors one in the future. So, just keep watch out. :3 **

Jadestripe continued to trod along, Thornpaw and Dapplepaw flanking him. Suddenly, a scent that was painfully familiar wafted through the air. He caught sight of Thornpaw tensing and Dapplepaw's eyes widening.

"She's close by," Jadestripe raised his head towards the sky, inhaling deeply. Woodpaw. She was so close, but how demented had those rogues made her? How much had they twisted her to fit their own mold?

Thornpaw let out a bitter growl. "Let's go get her back."

**vvvvvvvvvvvvv**

"No, you need to jump higher. Land harder." Dragon stood at the edge of the clearing, instructing Wood on how to attack a faraway opponent.

"Stretch your front paws out more so that you immediately draw blood."

Wood did as she was told, leaping high and striking her invisible opponent. This earned a grunt of approval from Dragon.

"Better."

"Can I take a break now? I'm hungry." Wood sat down, licking her paw.

Dragon stood and paced towards her. "You can't take a break in the middle of a war. If somebody is pinning you, you don't get up and say 'I'm hungry!'"

Wood shrunk back. "I know that, but this is just practice!"

"This is war. We can attack at any time. Whenever Scratch decides, we will attack LeafClan. And you must be ready." He looked down, catching the frightened look in Wood's eyes. He gave a deep sigh. "Go hunt yourself something."

Wood slunk off into the shadows, her ears flat against her head.

"I thought he would claw my eyes-eye...out!" She shook her head, switching her position so she was downwind.

"I still miss being able to see," She said to herself quietly. "I can only see half of what I used to be able to." At the sudden scent of a rabbit she launched herself forward, taking quick, quiet steps to reach it.

She lunged forward, her claws outstretched. She pierced the rabbits neck, feeling it go limp in her paws.

Wood sat, leaning over to eat it when she smelled something. A cat, definitely, but it was familiar. There were three, approaching from behind her.

She turned quickly and saw the three that she least expected to ever see again.

Thornpaw had grown a lot, looking like a warrior next to petite Dapplepaw. They blanked out of her mind, however when she caught sight of the cat in the middle.

Jadestripe took on a wide stance, his deep green eyes taking her in. They trailed to her face, to her scar, and he gasped.

"Woodpaw."

"Jadepaw." She lifted one paw to step forward, then hesitated. "You-you'll get hurt if you stay here. Go."

His heart practically broke as the cat he loved told him to leave. He stepped towards her, tail flicking. "Woodpaw, I'm not leaving you. Not with those rogues."

"Jadepaw-"

"Stripe."

"Jadepaw, stripe, I don't care! Leave, _now!" _

"I will never leave you, Woodpaw. I will never, even if you want me to."

Tears threatened to spill over Wood's one good eye. "Then-I will make you leave!" Claws unsheathed, she tightened her muscles and leaped towards him, just as Dragon had taught her.


End file.
